Another One Bites the Dust
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: This is a continuation of a series of stories wherein John "meets" Josh and then her closest friends. The tales begin with "Nice to Meet You or The Inevitable Outcome", where he "meets 'Joss, followed by "His Name is John" where he meets Mia. This time he meets Sylvia. Does she approve of him as Joss's boyfriend?


It was late morning. John stood at the counter of the all-things-Italian combination food market/deli/coffee and dessert bar/wine and spirits store. He was nibbling a biscotti, waiting for the barista, Giorgio, to prepare his espresso. He had just handed off a troublesome case to Fusco having brought it to a successful conclusion after six grueling days. The case had ended with John being in a massive fist fight against two trained killers so he was a little banged up and bruised, but overall none the worse for wear.

Though he was tired, exhausted really, John was in a good mood, talking with Giorgio in fluent Italian about his visit to Tuscany, years ago. He was at the same time looking forward to some alone time with Joss. She was off at 4 for a long weekend. John had seen her briefly 5 days ago when she delivered some much-needed intel that was instrumental in the team bringing the killers to justice. To make matters worse, they hadn't been TOGETHER together in about 3 weeks but Taylor was at his Grandma's until Sunday going over straight from school today.

So right now he would purchase the ingredients for a weekend of homemade Italian fare - enough to last for the weekend and give Joss and Taylor lunches/dinners for a few days next week. Maybe he could get in a little baking for them too. He loved cooking for them when he could. With Joss's schedule and Taylor's school and extracurricular activities, Joss didn't have much time to prepare hearty home cooked meals often – the kind that a 17 year old boy with a healthy outsized appetite needed. Oh, Taylor wasn't lacking, not in any way. John just loved contributing what and when he could to their care and well-being. Maybe the three of them could even have an outing somewhere in the city on Sunday.

"Grazie, Giorgio." John picked up his espresso cup from its saucer and as he gulped it down he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Is your name John?", asked an attractive, well-dressed 30-ish African American lady.

"Why yes. Sylvia isn't it?", said John with a small smile.

She nodded, smiled in return and offered her hand. John, ever the gentleman clasped her hand in his.

"I'm flattered that you remember me," said Sylvia.

"Of course I remember one of Joss's friends. Um, were you about to have lunch? I was just about to finish my biscotti at a table. Join me."

"OK, but just coffee – I need to get back to the office,", she replied.

The two snagged a small table in the back and John motioned to a server who rushed to the table. The gorgeous and curvaceous Italian goddess had been eyeing John since he came in, hoping she could get a closer look. John ordered a biscotti and a coffee for Sylvia, again in perfect Italian and smiled pleasantly. Sylvia watched the whole exchange and was greatly impressed by John's lack of interest in the beauty. The server nodded and left the pair to talk. John and Sylvia settled themselves at the table.

"So John, do you work nearby?" asked Sylvia, glad to have a moment to find out more about Joss's man.

"Actually no," John stated. "I was handling a bit of fieldwork. Sometimes I enjoy being out and about rather than in the office stuck behind 4 walls. Know what I mean?"

"Actually I do," Sylvia said. "There's a coffee and sandwich bar in my office building but here I am, 8 blocks from the place. I just really needed to get out of there."

John smiled a knowing smile. "Also I decided to do a little food shopping in here and wanted an espresso while I prepared a mental shopping list," John said, fixing his baby blues on Sylvia. "And the biscotti here is to die for."

"But speaking of the office," he said, reached for his phone and punched in a number.

"Hey sweetheart," John rasped. And Sylvia didn't miss that big grin on his face. "Guess who I am here with? I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hey! Who are you with and where's here?", Joss asked. Sylvia recognized Joss's voice and let loose a grin of her own.

"Your friend Sylvia. I stopped for espresso at DeFazio's and she walked in. We're having a bite."

"Give her the phone please," Joss asked.

John took Joss off the speaker and handed the phone to Sylvia. The two chatted briefly and Sylvia handed the phone back to John.

"Honey? Are we still on? Good… I'm cooking Italian… _then another smile_ … You'll find out soon enough… Just bring your appetite. No problem…I love cooking for you…. You know that. Perfect – I can't wait. See you soon, love." John ended the call.

None of this conversation was lost on Sylvia. _Cooking Italian for the weekend,_ she mused.

"A hot date tonight?", Sylvia teased, unable to restrain herself.

"I can only hope," retorted John with a smirky grin.

Quickly changing the subject, John asked "How's Mia? Is her Mom recovered?"

"Yes, I believe so," Sylvia responded. "Mia had to cancel her housewarming, and I am glad that her mother is well. Mia is going to have something in the next few weeks but I don't think she is calling it a housewarming. It's been about 3 months now since she moved into her new place."

"Do you know when, exactly? I only ask because I want to surprise Joss and Taylor with Hamilton tickets," said John.

Sylvia gasped. "Hamilton? Oh wow. I have heard great things. I haven't seen it but I know that Brittany has been a few times. She totally enjoys it."

"Good to hear," added John.

"So you have met Taylor, too?

"Yes – he's a great kid," said John. "Joss did a wonderful job with him."

"Yeah. She did," Sylvia agreed. "You have any kids, John?"

"No, I don't. But I've always loved them. Boys, girls, no matter. How about you?"

"Oh God no," Sylvia hastily added, "but Taylor's Ok."

Then, making a subject change of her own Sylvia commented. "You know, I can't help but notice the bruises on your face and hands. They look painful."

John flexed a fist. "Looks worse than it is," he stated. "Got them bare knuckle boxing. Joss hates it but it's a great workout. Keeps the reflexes sharp in ways that traditional workouts don't. This time though, I zigged when I should have zagged."

John checked his watch.

"Listen, would you mind if we chatted while I shop? I'd like to have everything prepped and ready by the time Joss gets home."

"Sure – I have a little time left on my lunch break," Sylvia said. _Hmmm. His place or hers? Wonder if they exchanged keys,_ Sylvia thought, having no intention of missing out on this opportunity to learn more about John.

John motioned for the check and left a fifty on their tab. With a wave to Giorgio he and Sylvia headed over to the market area and grabbed a shopping cart. John selected and picked up a variety of fresh veggies along with an assortment of fresh herbs and spices. Then they proceeded to the meat section. John selected a 5 pound roast beef, 3 pounds of skirt steak that he ordered the butcher to mince, and a whole 3 pound chicken. Sylvia smiled, fascinated that John placed his order in Italian - again. He also ordered 1 rope each of Italian sweet and hot sausage.

"So the meat is for what?" Sylvia asked, curious about the menu.

"I am going to prepare an Italian style roast beef and roast chicken. The skirt steak will go into pasta tagliatelle al ragu. I will use a little of the sausage for minestrone and sandwiches. There will be sautéed veggies for side dishes, casseroles and salads."

Sylvia smiled more widely. "Sounds delicious."

They hit the pasta aisle, hard. Sylvia had never seen so many different kinds.

John picked up tagliatelle, spaghetti, risotto and ditalini, carefully explaining the differences among the varieties. He also explained that the pasta was made fresh in-house.

John also picked up a bottle of evoo, dipping oils, several cans of crushed tomatoes, tomato paste, chicken broth. He grabbed some cans of cannelloni beans, and 4 loaves of fresh baked crusty Italian bread then doubled back to the produce section for lemons and strawberries.

"Smoothies?" asked Sylvia.

"No," said John. "For granitas, a frozen dessert."

"No tiramisu?" inquired Sylvia.

"Nah - I decided to prepare something different, though Joss loves my tiramisu," John said.

 _I just bet she does_ , Sylvia grinned wickedly.

"Just a few more things," said John. He then bought confectioners' sugar, and Pellegrino. He finished his shopping with a visit to the wine section, where he picked up three Italian sauvvies, two chiantis and three merlots.

"All set," John said and they walked to the register.

The place was starting to become crowded with lunchtime diners, serious shoppers, and looky - lous. "Looks like we got here just in time to beat the crowd," John said, as they waited their turn.

John chatted with the cashier in Italian and Sylvia could feel herself beaming. She loved to travel and, in this moment, decided that a trip to Italy was definitely in order.

Once the items were paid for and bagged, John and Sylvia left the establishment, each lugging several paper bags with handles.

"So Sylvia, thanks for hanging out," offered John.

"Thank you for the coffee and biscotti. You were right – the biscotti was to die for," said a sincere Sylvia.

"The pleasure was all mine," John replied. "Please give Mia my regards."

"I shall." The pair continued their walk to the car in silence.

When they arrived at the town car, John popped the trunk with the key fob. Sylvia gave the town car once over as she deposited her bags.

"Thanks - It's one of the company cars." said John, in response to her unasked question. "May I give you a lift to your office?"

"No, thank you. I need to walk. I gained 5 pounds just looking at that food you're about to cook," said Sylvia with a laugh.

John had deposited his groceries inside the trunk as well then Sylvia noticed him bent over, fumbling with the contents of a couple of the bags.

Just before he closed the trunk, John handed a bag to Sylvia.

"For me?" Sylvia asked.

" _ **Si. Divertisi**_. Enjoy it. _**Buongiorno**_ , Sylvia, take care," said John with his warmest smile.

"You too John. And thank you. Ciao!"

John slid into the driver's seat, closed the door, fastened his seat belt, cranked up the car and took off into traffic. He'd barely made it to the end of the block before Sylvia was digging in her purse for her phone while simultaneously peeking in the bag. She discovered that John had given her a loaf of the crusty bread, a merlot, and a flavored dipping olive oil.

Sylvia dialed a conference setting and her call was picked by Mia, Brittany, and Christine.

After greetings all around, Sylvia stated "Ladies, he speaks Italian." The admiration was evident in her voice.

"Who speaks Italian?" asked Christine.

"Joss's guy," answered Sylvia.

"His name is John," said Mia.

"It certainly is," said Sylvia, now with a hint of envy in her voice. _I want one._

"Is he Italian?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know what he, is except fine," said Sylvia. "And he cooks. He's making Joss several Italian dishes this weekend. He boxes, too."

"Wait. Back up,", Mia demanded, slightly miffed that Sylvia had the latest on John. "How do you know all this?"

"I just had lunch with him. Sort of lunch - biscotti and coffee. And guess what else? He's met Taylor!" Sylvia added.

"What?!" several startled female voices exclaimed.

"Um-hmm, and he is surprising them with Hamilton tickets, so don't tell."

"I love Hamilton," said Brittany.

"We know, dear," said Christine. Must be serious with Joss then."

"Yes – and he gave me a merlot and asked about Mia's Mom."

"But is he boyfriend material?" asked Christine.

"Seriously? Are we still doing this? Well let's see," Sylvia snapped, since there was no doubt in her mind. "He likes kids, he likes Joss's kid, cooks, speaks Italian, is handy around the house, nice, and thoughtful. Add to that tall, handsome, great dresser, good dancer, sexy, rich, and has this sweet yet bad boy vibe going on - did I say about the bruises on his cheek and hands?"

"Never mind bruises," said someone. Sylvia couldn't tell who. "Anything more?"

"Yes," Sylvia added. "He seems genuinely and deeply interested in Joss. I think that about clinches it."

The pals murmured in agreement.

"You forgot generous. He gave Sylvia merlot," said Brittany. "And he gave Mia security stuff."

"Listen," said Christine. "Nobody has all that going on. If it's too good to be true, it usually is. Serial killers are charming – it's how they attract victims."

The group gave a collective sigh.

"Of course you'd say this, Brittany the skeptic," said Sylvia. "No wonder you are by yourself, if you think every nice guy is a serial killer! Don't forget that our girl Joss is an NYC detective and ex-military. Let's not go overboard here with the negatives. After all time will tell. Boyfriend material or not, he has certainly earned a chance. And Joss deserves to be happy."

"Well said," Mia chimed in. "You know what I say? I missed out on that baked chicken dinner he cooked the day he helped me move so I say we crash Joss's on Sunday and get some of that Italian food John's preparing. That's what I say."

"Ordinarily I'd be all in," said Sylvia, "but the extra he's cooking is for lunches and dinners for Joss and Taylor and I wouldn't want to deprive them of that."

"Alright. Well how about this. We are overdue for a GNO. What say we get Joss to host us for an overnight this time and we see if she can get John to cook for us," Mia questioned.

"You need to quit!," said a laughing Brittany.

"Well what's wrong with that?" asked Mia.

"What's wrong with you?" admonished Christine.

"OK, so how about we invite John to the GNO, and everyone has to bring a dish?" asked Mia.

"Nooooooo, 'cause then it wouldn't be a GNO, maybe?" said Sylvia. "You are seriously trying to get fed, aren't you?"

"Here's another thought," offered Mia. "We each bring a dish to the GNO and Joss gets John to cook her dish?"

The group giggled at Mia's persistence and creativity on the topic.

"How about Mia hosts a housewarming lunch and we hire John to cater?" asked Christine.

Louder giggles ensued.

"How about if we kill Mia and get John to prepare the repast after the funeral?" offered Brittany.

"No good – 'cause I won't get to eat," said Mia.

Surprisingly, even passersby on the NY sidewalk smiled at the infectious sound of prolonged raucous laughter as Sylvia proceeded to her office, resolved to enjoy her light fare this very evening, as instructed. She smiled too. If John wasn't boyfriend material, she couldn't imagine who would be.

A/N: Happy New Year! So now John has now met two of the four of Joss's closest girlfriends, winning them over one by one. Should he meet the remaining two? If so, think that they all will adore him? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoy this one and please review.


End file.
